Sailor Moon: Love and War
by Seiya Kou
Summary: Introduction
1. Guys, Dolls, and a Devil

Chapter 1 - Guys, Dolls, and a Devil  
  
A man appears in the clouds, his short black hair flows with the breeze. He wears black armor, black slacks, and black boots. His height is about average. Waving his hands, some images appear. "I've seen it far too many times." Akura said, watching the images playing before him. "Prepare to die, Sailor Moon!" Nephrite shouted as he fired a blast at her, causing her to fall down. "Nephrite had good plans, but he fell in love. Fool." Akura thought quietly to himself. "The Black Gate has opened! This planet will be dead shortly and the Death Phantom shall triumph!" Wiseman shouted. "Once again, he had good plans, but he underestimated them." Akura thought as he shook his head. "This body is rejecting me! I can't see or breathe!" Mistress 9 shouted. "Another weakling to love...! Damn! Too many have come before me with great plans but had a tragic flaw... I've seen enough!" he said as he waved his hands, causing the images to disappear. "I'm not like the others. I won't fail." he said to himself. "I've been watching them all, since their beginnings." He began to descend through the clouds and appeared over a city. "This looks like a good place to start..." he thought as he floated to the ground. Another man appeared next to him, dressed completely in white. "Aika?" Akura said, turning to look at his companion. "Miss me?" Aika said snobbishly. "Not really... but what do you think of this place? Shall we begin here?" Akura asked. Aika nodded slowly. Akura smiled and shouted "Disguise!", holding up his hands. Glowing, he reappeared, taking the form of a young man. "I'll catch up with you. I'm going off to do my own thing for a bit. Have fun. By the way, cute disguise." Aika said, disappearing.  
  
Kate and Colin were walking slowly down the avenue, conversing. "So what did you do all night?" Kate asked, latching onto his arm. "Oh, nothing really. Went to class, went to dinner. The usual." Upon hearing voices, Akura disguised himself as a wounded and beaten shape of his previous youthful appearance and staggered out onto the sidewalk, barely able to stand. "Oh my God!" Kate said, stopping and pointing. They ran over to him. Kneeling, Colin asked "Are you alright?" He then proceeded to help the wounded boy to his feet and putting his arm around his neck to help him stand.   
  
Meanwhile, in a nearby apartment building, Michiru was looking out of the 10-story high window, her mirror clutched tightly in her hands. "Haruka..." Michiru called, as she looked into her mirror again. "I felt something..." she said as her companion approached her. "What's that matter?" Haruka asked, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. "My mirror... I just saw something again. It only lasted for a few moments, then disappeared. " Michiru replied, looking up into Haruka eyes then back to the floor. "What kind of feeling?" asked a concerned, hugging Michiru tight. "I don't think our peace will last much longer..." Michelle replied, releasing herself from Haruka's arms.  
  
"Help him to lie down on the sofa." Kate told Colin as she opened the door to her apartment and turned a light on . As Colin saw to the boy, Kate approached him. "So cutie, what happened to you?" she said, approaching and kneeling next to him. A strange feeling suddenly hit Colin. "I'm going to go, see you tomorrow Kate." Colin said. "Aw, so soon? Well, goodnight. I'll call you tomorrow and let you know how everything works out." Colin nodded and left. He paused in the hallway of her apartment building for a moment and pondered what just happened. "That feeling..." he thought, "...what was that? Something I've never felt before..."  
  
Akura sat up on the sofa and patted the seat for his caregiver to sit next to him. "You want to know about me right?" he asked. The girl nodded, sitting down next to him. "Yes, what's your name? Mine's Kate. Kate Armentrout." she said, smiling. "This boy is cute..." she thought. "My.. my name? Oh, it's..." Akura thought for a moment. "It's Lenny. Lenny Powell." "Well, it's nice to meet you. But, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to you? It's amazing you're able to move so freely now. You look as though nothing happened to you. It doesn't even look like you were hurt that much in the light." Lenny smirked as he absent-mindedly let his fake wounds disappear. "Oh, nothing, I just wasn't feeling well... that's a nice necklace you have on by the way..." "Oh, this?" Kate said as she took it off and placed it in his hand. "Colin gave it to me last year for Christmas... anyway, where do you live?" Kate asked next. "I live at the outer limits of town. My home was just built actually." "Are you a student at the university?" she asked. "What is this, twenty questions?" he said, laughing. "I'm just kidding." he said very quickly after. "Yes, actually. I'm a first-year student. You?" "Yes, me too. I'm a third-year student and that boy I was with is Colin, he's a first-year student also. What are you studying?" "Mathematics..." he replied. "This necklace..." Akura thought. "I could use this..." he said, continuing his moot conversation. As he held it, he filled it with his evil energy. The necklace glowed for a moment, hidden from her view.   
  
"Ami! Wait!" Usagi yelled as she tried to keep up with her friend. "It's so nice here! So many shops!" she said to Ami as they walked down the street. "You haven't changed, not since the day I've met you." Ami said, smiling. "Oh, this is the building." Ami called to Usagi and pointed. "Oh, so who's your new friend?" Usagi asked as they walked up the steps. "Her name is Kate... we met in English class last week." Ami replied. "How can you take university classes at you age?!" Usagi said, flailing somewhat. "Oh, Usagi... you're a funny girl. About Kate... she's very nice... and this is her number! 164."   
  
"So..." Kate began, interrupted by a knock. "Oh, excuse me." she said as she got up. As she opened the door, she hugged the blue-haired girl who came to visit her. "This is your friend Usagi?" Usagi nodded and smiled, with a loud and cheerful "YUP!" "Company Kate? Should I leave?" Lenny asked politely. "Oh, no it's alright!" Kate replied. "Actually, I should be getting back..." Lenny said. "This was yours too." he added, handing her necklace back to her, smiling. Smiling because he had found a pawn for his evil deeds.  
  
Colin stood outside Kat's building and waited. Waited to see the person who stirred up such feelings in him that he never felt before. As the door opened, Colin looked to see who stepped out. "Oh, are you feeling better?" he asked. "I'm fine, thanks." Lenny said. "I didn't get to introduce myself earlier... I'm Colin. Colin Phillips. And you?" "I'm Lenny Powell. Nice to meet you." "Would you mind some company while you walk back to your place?" "It's really out of the way..."  
  
"What is with this boy?" Lenny thought to himself. "I need to get out of here." Out of nowhere, a force struck Lenny and knocked him to the ground unconscious. "Oh my God!" Colin said, watching the events unfold before being struck to the ground himself. Lenny's body disappeared as Akura's body began to appear in the sky.  
"Have to start somewhere." he thought.   
  
"She sure is nice Ami." Usagi said as they walked out of the building. "WHAT THE HELL!" Usagi said as she saw Akura and Colin on the ground. "What happened?!" Ami said. "I don't know, but it's a good thing I brought this!" Usagi said as she took her brooch out of her purse. They stepped back into the building. "MOON COSMIC POWER!" "MERCURY STAR POWER!"   
  
"Now, I'll take his energy." Akura thought as he picked Colin up by the neck, sucking him dry. "Hey creep!" Sailor Moon shouted. "Huh? Oh finally! I get to meet them!" Akura thought. "Well, if it isn't the pretty suited soldier of love and justice, Sailor Moon." Akura taunted. "That's my introduction!" she shouted "Yes well, I know who you are already. And you Sailor Mercury." "That's nice, who are you?!" Mercury shouted. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Akura. I will be taking over this planet very shortly. Too bad you won't be around long enough to see it. Now, I need my ..." Akura thought as he disappeared.   
  
"Lenny seems to be very nice..." Kate said as she layed down on her couch. Suddenly there was a knock on her door. "Oh?" she thought, standing up and walking to the door. "Who is it?" she asked. "It's Lenny." a voice replied. "I left my wallet in there..." he said, making a wallet to appear on her couch. "Come on in!" she said, letting him in. Going to the couch, he retrieved his lost possession. "Thank you..." he said, turning to face Kate before leaving, looking deeply into her eyes. "You're wel... oh I feel faint all of a sudden." she replied as Lenny's eyes glowed red. As Kate passed out, Lenny became Akura again and called forth his monster. "I command you, my servant Katalyst! Fill this girl's mind and body with your essence and use her to carry out my desires!" Akura shouted as the room filled with intense energy and wind. After a few seconds, Kate's body was enveloped in dark energy. Moments later, a monster appeared. "Katalyst, at your command!" she spoke. "Excellent..." Akura thought. "Now, your first job is to get outside and steal that boy's energy. He's out cold so it shouldn't be too hard for you." he spoke. "You can depend on me." Katalyst said, drawing a sword and flying toward the apartment window. Akura disappeared, smiling.  
  
"Where'd he go?!" Sailor Moon asked. "I don't know, but let's help that boy over there..." Ami said. Sailor Moon took Colin's head in her hands and called out to him. "Are you alright?" she asked. He opened his eyes slightly and nodded. "Yes.. fine, but what happened? And who are you?" "I'm a..."   
  
Suddenly the window on Kat's apartment shattered and a girl flew out of it with a sword in her hands, aiming at the trio. "LOOK OUT!" Colin said as he grabbed both Moon and Mercury and rolled away as the monster's sword hit the ground.  
  
Akura appeared in mid-air again. "Katalyst, have fun with these girls. Take whatever energy you can get out of them too. I expect you to return triumphant later." Akura disappeared. "Consider it done!." She then turned to face her opponents...  
  
  
Chapter 2 Preview -- Near defeat, Sailors Moon and Mercury are aided by Sailors Uranus and Neptune. However, when even they can't help, a new ally comes to their assistance. Also, could a fake setup be the grounds for a new romance? You'll have to wait until I write Chapter 2 - Captured Hearts and find out! ^_^   
  



	2. Captured Hearts

Chapter 2 - Captured Hearts  
  
Katalyst extended her wings from her back and dashed at Sailor Moon, slicing at her profusely. Sailor Moon cried out in pain as she was attacked. Sailor Mercury watched in horror. Katalyst landed and glared at Mercury. "You're next..." she said, smiling evilly, eyes glowing red. "You keep telling yourself that!" Mercury said as she placed her arms on her chest and closed her eyes. Forming a pool of water under her feet, Mercury began to spin and gathered the water between her hands. Opening her eyes and looking at her opponent, she shouted "Shine Aqua Illusion!" and barraged her with her attack. Putting her hands up to block, Katalyst successfully dodged the attack and lunged at Mercury, grabbing her by the throat and tossing her into a nearby building. Colin stood up slowly, his feet shaking beneath him as he did so. "What is this urge I have to help them? It's as if there is a dormant force inside of me..." he thought. Suddenly, his body glowed white and he disappeared.   
  
"What in hell?" Aika thought, watching the events unfold from his dimension. "What just happened there?"  
  
Katalyst walked over to Sailor Mercury and picked her up by her neck once again. "Since you're so loud, I'll kill you first!" Mercury winced. Katalyst looked directly in Sailor Mercury's eyes and opened her mouth, slightly revealing a sword. Suddenly, she was attacked and unable to move. Dropping Mercury, she turned to see who attacked her. "Who are you?!" she demanded. "I can see right through you and your ill manners! The soldier of the sea, Sailor Neptune!" Sailor Neptune said, smiling and standing on the tip of one of her heels. "I wonder if I've gotten rusty, but I'm sure you'll give me quite a workout! The soldier of the sky, Sailor Uranus!" Sailor Uranus said, crossing her arms and glaring. "Great, more annoyances!" Katalyst snarled. "We can't watch for too long, you know?" Uranus said to Neptune, who nodded in response.   
  
Colin was floating in the depths of his own mind. "There's so much about me... that not even I know." he said to himself. "So much of my past that is very unclear." Looking forward, Colin saw the outline of a person. "Who are you?!" he asked, somewhat startled. "I am you..." the other said, coming into Colin's view.  
  
"Deep...!" Sailor Neptune began, holding her hands high above her head. A green ball appeared between them. "SUBMERGE!" she shouted as she directed her attack at the monster. Sidestepping, Katalyst laughed and mocked, "Nice aim!" Neptune was shocked. She had aimed dead on.   
  
Akura appeared in the sky as Lenny and watched below. "I wonder..." he thought, "...if I handled this properly... if I am going to keep this human diguise, I need to have so-called 'friends...'"  
  
Katalyst lunged at Uranus and Neptune. Grabbing them both by the throat, she dashed toward two nearby trees on the street. Releasing her attackers, she sent Uranus and Neptune flying and through the trees. Landing on her feet once again, Katalyst looked around for Colin. "What?!" she said, unable to find him. "Where did my target go?" she exclaimed, walking around the area. "He was just here... Akura isn't going to like this... Akura!" she called. Floating to the ground as himself, he acknowledged his companion. "I don't have an explanation for you..." he said, with a slightly depressed voice. Aika appeared in front of them. "I can show you, here." he said, projecting the recent events on a nearby building. As they both turned to look, Akura commented that "This is very odd..." The three nodded.   
  
Sailor Moon staggered to her feet. "This... isn't over yet!" Drawing her Spiral Heart Moon Rod, she aimed it at Katalyst. "Moon... Spiral...!" she said, trembling. "Yes it is!" replied the three, extending their hands and sending her flying with a burst of energy. Sailor Moon screamed as she flew backwards, only to be caught by someone. "No," the one who caught her said in a deep masculine voice, "it's not." Sailor Moon looked up. "Darien?" she asked. Her savior smiled back at her, "No. I'm not Darien. I'm just a soldier of love and justice." Uranus and Neptune smirked. "And now it's time to end this." he said, smiling. Letting Sailor Moon stand on her own, this new soldier raised his hands above his head. The sun shined brightly as a sphere of light began to form between his hands. "Photon..." Akura and Aika looked at each other and disappeared, leaving Katalyst on her own. "You assholes!" the monster remarked. "BEAM!" Katalyst was hit directly and fell to the ground, fried. Mercury activated her visor and examined the incapacitated. "Sailor Moon! The neckalce on her neck! Remove it!" she announced. Moon nodded and took her tiara from her forehead. Sailor Moon graspeding it tightly, as it changed from a tiara to a glowing disk. "Moon..." Katalyst tried to stand up but fell back to the ground. "Tiara..." Uranus watched, smiling and nodding. "ACTION!" Sailor Moon shouted as she threw the tiara at the monsters neck, causing the necklace to fall off. Katalyst screamed as she became Kate once again and fell to the ground, the necklace landing near her. Sailor Moon's tiara returned to her, and she placed it back om her forehead. "Kate?!" Mercury shouted, upon seeing the true form behind the monster. The necklace rested on the ground, emitting dark energy. After a few seconds, the necklace turned black and shattered. In it's place remained Kate's real necklace.   
  
Sailor Moon turned to the one who rescued her. "Who are you?" she asked. He smiled and replied simply, "A friend. You can call me Vaeran." before leaving the scene. Uranus and Neptune stood up. "We're glad you're alright, princess." Neptune said, walking away with Uranus. "Michiru... we need to talk later." Uranus whispered to her partner. Neptune nodded.  
  
Akura appeared on the ground where he initially was as Lenny. Opening an eye, he saw Colin standing over him. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Yes, fine... thanks." Extending a hand, he helped Lenny to his feet. "Boy, you sure have a knack for getting attacked, don't you?" Colin said, jokingly. "Yeah well..." Lenny began. Colin put a finger on his lips. "Shush. You're alright, and that's all that matters." Not knowing how to react to this kindness, Lenny thanked Colin and began to walk away. "What are you doing tonight?" Lenny paused and asked Colin. "Nothing... really. What did you have in mind?" "I'd like to get to know you better. Would you mind going for dinner with me?" "Sure, when and where?" "Meet me here in an hour." Lenny said, smiling. Colin smiled back, "Sure."   
  
Aika watched from the top of a nearby building. "Please, he's faking that so bad!" "Am I?" Akura said, appearing behind his partner. "Aren't you?" Aika asked. "I don't know... I get a weird sensation being around him. He seems very nice and warm. I've never felt those emotions befo..." "Please!" Aika interruped. "He's a stupid human! And you have me, remember?" Akura nodded and slipped his arms around Aika's waist from behind, resting his head on his back. "Of course I have you... you're all I ever need." Aika turned and faced Akura. "Always..." he said as he put his hand on Akura's chin and kissed him. The two disappeared from the roof.   
  
Chapter 3 Preview -- As Colin and Lenny become closer, Aika's jealous manifests. Assuming a human diguise, he introduces himself as Austin. But there's more to all three of them than meets the eye. What are Vaeran and Black Twins really after?   
Find out in Chapter 3 - I Live Only For You 


	3. I Live Only For You

Author's note: I had originally decided to write this as two separate parts, but when I wrote the sequel, it was a bit shorter than I thought it would be so I combined it all as one. Also, a friend of mine is doing art for my story. I'll upload some pictures she has done and probably include links in the next chapter. I hope you like how it's coming! - Seiya  
  
Chapter 3 - I Live Only For You  
  
A week has passed since Katalyst had been defeated. In that time, Lenny, Kat, and Colin have grown closer. Aika has helplessly watched as his partner constantly leaves him alone to ponder their plans. Fed up, he asks his superiors for some assistance. They tell him that someone will be joining him from the future...   
  
It was a rather quiet night in Tokyo. The stars were shining brightly in the clear sky. That was, until a red circle appeared in the sky, followed by a young man falling out of it...  
  
"Ahh!" he cried as he fell, landing on his face. Austin appeared in a stream of cherry blossoms and floated to the ground. "Well, they told me you'd be coming to visit, but I didn't expect you to make such a smashing entrance Cale."   
  
"My name is Stephen in this world, Aika. Get it right."   
"And mine is Austin."   
"Hm... so where's Akura?"   
"Oh? Lenny's out for the night or something with his friends..."   
"Friends? Lenny? My God, we're so different here..."   
"Don't ask... anyway, I am glad you came. I've been having suspicions about Akura... these people he's always with. I think he's forgetting about our mission here."   
"I'll watch him for you."   
"Would you? That's kind of you. So what are they thinking of us so far?" Austin asked, looking up to the once again clear sky.  
"They're not content or displeased. It's too soon." Stephen replied, also looking upward.  
  
Colin and Lenny were returning from the mall to Colin's apartment. As they walked down the street, Lenny looked at Colin and said, smiling, "I had such a great time tonight!", as he latched himself onto Colin's arm. Colin looked down at the boy attached to his arm and smiled. "I'm glad. So did I." he replied.  
  
"Had a great time doing what?" a boy said, walking out of an alley. Lenny blinked and quickly detached from his friend. "Who are you?" Colin asked, looking at the rather tall boy with short blond hair and a smirk that could stop a clock. "I'm Austin... Lenny's brother." he said, glaring at Colin, then looking at Lenny. "I came to take you home... we've been worried about you." he said, looking concerned. Taking Lenny's hand, Austin began to walk back from where he came from. "Sorry Colin, I have to leave you now... I'll see you tomorrow." Lenny said as they walked into the alley. "Bye... hey wait!" Colin said as he saw them leave his view. He dashed toward them, "I forgot to..." he began, looking into the alley, where he saw nothing. "Where'd they go? ..." he thought.  
  
"What is this KID doing here Aika?!" Akura said, as he noticed Cale.  
"This kid is here to help with what you've not been doing." Aika replied.  
"I missed you too Akura, really." Cale replied, bitterly.   
"Yeah well, I don't need your help. My last plan went perfectly. If it weren't for those Sailor Soldiers, ..." Akura was cut off by Aika.  
"We've have had that girl as a servant!" He snobbishly replied.  
"It's more than you've done!" Akura replied.  
"Now, now, children. I'm here to help out. Not watch you two bitch at each other all night." Cale said, smiling. "Thanks for asking me here too, Aika."   
Akura's eyes glew red. "You think I'm doing that bad that I needed his help?" he growled.  
Aika took Akura's hand and kissed him. "Smile cutie, we can use a little help. He's right, we should stop fighting." Akura held Aika tightly and smiled. "You're right."   
"Now, let's go back to our disguise, and get a place to live so we don't seem so out of the ordinary." Cale said.  
"I've gotten one already." Akura said, "So my friends think. It's in the nearby forest. Where Nephrite's was. Same place actually, I just wanted to spruce it up a little."  
"I'll do it for you. It can be our base of operations, I guess you could say." Cale nodded.  
  
A girl sat in front of a fire, chanting quietly to herself...  
  
"Sun... moon... sky... earth... fire... air... water... rock..." Rei said, her eyes tightly shut, chanting quietly. "Show me who this new enemy is..." she continued, the fire growing brighter. Getting an image in her head, she spoke louder, "Fires of Mars, show me our new enemy!" Crackling, the fire revealed Aika and Akura's faces.   
  
"Aika... tell me something." Cale asked of his partner.   
"Hmm?" Aika asked, turning around to face him.  
"Do you think I'm just a kid?" Cale sighed.  
"No, you're not, but when it comes to your feelings, maybe."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"I know you like Akura, everyone does. But you're just a young man. Not a kid, but you're not that old to understand us."   
Cale's eyes began to water slightly. "Thanks..." he replied. "When they asked who wanted to come here to assist them, I was more than willing because I knew Akura would be there! He's so nice, he's smart, he's cute... but Aika is such an opposite. Why do they like each other?" he thought to himself, almost crying as he walked away from Aika.  
"Oh, and Cale." Aika spoke, causing Cale to stop walking away. "Akura is mine. Don't even think of stealing him away from me. You probably never could either. That boy that he was with last night though, I think they like eac.." Cale turned around, cutting AIka off. "What boy?!" he asked. Aika held his hand out, causing a picture to appear of Colin and Lenny. "That one." he said.   
"Then let's go after him next!" Cale said, determined.  
"Suit yourself." Aika said, smiling. "This is good..." he thought. "I can kill two birds with one stone..."   
  
Lenny sighed as he took his books out of his bag and sat at his desk. "Another day of class..." he thought to himself as he opened his notebook. He looked at his watch: "10:24... 6 minutes until we start." he pondered. Kate and Colin walked into his room. "Hey." Kate said, tapping him on the shoulder. Turning around, he looked up. "Hey guys. What's up?" he smiled. "Want to go to lunch with us after class?" Colin asked. "Sure! Lenny said, smiling wider. "Great. Wait for us at 12:00." Lenny nodded and they left. "They're so cute together..." Lenny thought as he watched the two leave. "I wonder..." he said to himself. "I wonder if a guy like that woul... nah."  
  
Cale watched Lenny privately. "You're so pretty..." he mumbled, cupping the image of Lenny's face with his hands. "I want you as my own..." "Siren!" Cale called. A girl with long blue hair appeared, wearing a short black miniskirt. "Yes master?" she replied, in a beautiful voice. "I want you to watch this boy. Make sure no one hurts him, or gets too close to him. If they do, attack them both. Leave him though. He can handle himself and wouldn't hurt you. I'm sure he knows who you are." Siren nodded. Appearing in the sky outside of the class building, Siren waited, watching.   
  
"I'm hungry!" Usagi said as she opened the door to Rei's room. "Let's go eat!"   
Rei smirked.   
"But Usagi... I've got work to do!"   
"You can do it when you come home! I need a lunch date! Makoto and Minako are busy in class, Ami's at work, and I can't get a hold of Haruka or Michiru!" Rei sighed and submitted. "Fine! But let's not make it an all day thing! Where should we go?"   
"Let's go to Kate's college! They have good food! It's not far from here either."   
"Kate?" Rei asked.  
"Ami's friend. She's really nice! Maybe we'll run into her."   
  
"Hm, there's a good restaurant I could take us to." Kate said, smiling. "Alright, sure. Do they have chicken? I'm dying for a chicken finger platter..." Lenny said, causing all of their mouths to water. "Chicken..." they said in unison, laughing. "Fine then, let's go!"   
  
"That's them..." Siren thought, looking down. She smiled and disappeared.  
  
A girl with blue hair and a black miniskirt smiled at the three patrons who had just walked in to her restaurant. "3?" the waitress asked, smiling. "Yes please. Oh, and I love your hair color!" Kate said. "Thanks." the girl replied, giggling. Lenny looked at her oddly, as if he knew her. She led them to their table. "Great. This is good. Now, I'll be right back. I have to use the bathroom." Kate said, excusing herself.   
  
"Colin..." Lenny said, stumbling for words. "Tell me something?" he asked.  
"Hm? What's up?" he said.  
"This may sound very awkward but... is Kate your girlfriend?" he asked.  
"Kate? No, we're just very good friends." he replied.  
"Alright, and... do you like guys?" Lenny asked, blushing profusely.  
"Actually, I do." Colin said, smiling.   
  
Cale, disguised as a waiter, overheard the conversation and was enraged. "That's it! Screw Aika, he's mine!" he thought to himself. Calling Siren via telepathy, he told her to attack that table. Nodding, she appeared in the air above the table as the hostess who had just seated them. Losing the disguise, she emerged as a monster.   
  
"Oh! Rei! Let's eat here!" she said, dragging Rei into the restaurant.  
  
"Siren!" she called out. "I've been ordered to eliminate anyone who gets too close to my master's object of affection!" she said, glaring at Colin. She held up a hand, as though she were going to blast him...  
  
"Object of what?" Lenny said, looking at the monster. "Nevermind!" Siren snarled back as her hand glowed a dark blue. "Song of Death!" Siren shouted, aiming a blast of dark energy at Colin. Lenny knocked him out of the way and repelled the blast.   
  
"Hold it!" Sailor Mars shouted. "You think that you can disrupt a peaceful lunch between two friends because you don't like them! Well you're wrong!" Sailor Mars continued, posing. "In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!" Sailor Moon added.   
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Colin thought to himself. "I'm getting that feeling again... but I can't do anything here."  
  
Sailor Mars put her hands together, aiming at Siren "Burning.... MANDALA!" she shouted, sending rings of fire at her. She dodged them all and, extending one of her hands, grabbed Sailor Mars by the neck. "You two should get out of here now!" Sailor Moon shouted at the two.   
  
Kate walked back to the table, and screamed once she saw what was going on. "Kate!" the two shouted. Siren grew a hand out of her side and grabbed Kate by the neck. "No!" Colin shouted.   
  
"You don't know what you're dealing with, any of you! Get away from here now!" Lenny said standing up. "Akura! How could you help them? What is wrong with you?!" Siren shouted. "What is wrong with you Siren? You're not supposed to be here, no one asked you to!"  
  
"You're wrong! Someone did! And now I'll finish my job!" she snarled back, turning one of her new extremities into a blade and glaring at Colin. Lenny looked up in horror as he saw what she was about to do.  
  
"Now you're mine!" Siren said, laughing as she lunged her blade at Colin. "I don't think so!" Lenny said, causing a small explosion but protecting Colin and himself with a barrier.  
  
"There's more where that came from!" she snarled.   
  
Sailor Moon held up her Spiral Heart Moon Rod and looked at Siren. "Moon Spiral..." she began, spinning in place. "...Heart...!" "Please!" a voice of a young man shouted as the wand was knocked from her hand, causing her to fall over. Cale appeared behind her and floated to the ground. "Come on Siren, do your job!"  
  
"Cale? Why are you...?" Lenny began, but was cut off. "Because I want you. All to myself." he replied, narrowing his eyes.   
  
Siren extended her bladed-arm again and hit something, causing a small fog of debris to appear. "I know I got him that time! I'm sure of it!" A piercing scream of pain followed.  
  
"Victory!" the monster said, smiling brightly. "I don't think so!" Colin said, standing up. "If not you, then...?" she asked, confused.   
  
The fog disappeared, and Lenny was laying on the ground, impaled. Blood streaming down his face, he looked up at Colin. "I'll protect you... always..." he said, before closing his eyes. His disguise became undone and Akura layed in his place.   
  
"This can't be!" Cale shouted, trembling, tears running down his face. "I've... I've!..." Siren released her hold on all of her captives. Kate fainted. Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon   
staggered to stand up.   
  
"You did this yourself... you deliquent kid. You're still chasing me around..." Vaeran said, standing where Colin was. "It's you!" Cale replied, shocked. "I'll make sure you never have him. Never." Vaeran continued, picking up Akura's body and walking away.   
  
Aika appeared. "This is nice..." he snarled loudly. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU CALE?!" he shouted, grabbing his partner's arm and disappearing.  
  
"What just happened here, Mars?" Sailor Moon asked. "I don't know Usagi..." she replied.  
  
"YOU WERE SENT HERE TO HELP! NOT TO KILL ONE OF OUR OWN! YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Aika shouted. "It's not his fault!" Siren replied. "It's all mine..." she continued, lowering her head. "I'm the one who hurt him. I should be punished. Leave him be." Cale looked at her. "Sire..." "I'm sorry." she said, interrupting him. "Yeah, you are sorry." Aika said, blasting her into nothing.   
"Fuck with me again, and you're dead boy. Got it? Stay away from my boyfriend too."  
  
Preview for Chapter 4 - Colin knows who Lenny really is. What happens now? Once he is recovered, the two talk for a long time about who they are and how they've come to be what they are. Cale and Akura begin to questions Aika's motives. Has their plan changed drastically from what they originally sought? What are they all really after? Where did Akura, Cale, and Aika really come from? Who are their superiors? Chapter 4 - Colliding Worlds coming soon. ^_^ 


End file.
